State-of-the-art gyroscopes (“gyros”) for space and other applications require realistic laboratory environments to test and characterize performance. Realistic environments cover a range of frequencies consistent with control moment gyros, gimbals, motors, thruster events, etc. They require controlled, repeatable mechanical excitation of the gyro over six degrees of freedom (“6DOF”) simultaneously, just as the device would be exposed to in space. In particular, one popular type of gyro for space applications are fiber optic gyros (FOGs), which have recently been found to be susceptible to low level vibration. This effect manifests itself as abrupt shifts in bias, which can be detrimental to operations. This phenomenon was not identified using standard gyro test techniques and has been shown to be extremely nonlinear.